


A Trip to Hot Topic

by westoneaststreet



Series: The Musclesami Chronicles [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, HELL HERE I COME, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Muscles, Musclesami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westoneaststreet/pseuds/westoneaststreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra, Asami and their daughter make a visit to Hot Topic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to Hot Topic

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself
> 
> But not enough to stop writing my shit posts

"Kaito! Asami! Food's done!" Korra called from the kitchen. She finished scooping some strawberries into a plastic teal bowl. She wiped her brow, admiring her handiwork. Three plates of heart-shaped pancakes laid in front of her, along with smaller dishes filled with condiments for the pancakes, like powdered sugar, syrup, fruits, and more. After slaving away on this breakfast meal, Korra hoped Kaito and Asami liked it. Then she heard the familiar rumble of bodies wrestling down the stairs.

CRASH! BANG! BANG! BOOM!

Asami and Kaito flew down the stairs, pushing each other out if the way to get their food. Asami had gained the tiniest amount of baby fat while pregnant, but after Kaito was born, she came back twice as muscled and twice as tough. Kaito had Asami's physique, so the two could bond over strength training and protein bars. However, they also both loved food, which meant every day they raced down the stairs to get their precious breakfast. 

Kaito used the staircase handle to give herself a lead, breaking it off in the process. But Asami wanted her food. She grabbed Kaito's arm and flung her into the air behind her. Kaito landed on the poor couch, splitting it in two. Korra screamed internally about her couch, since each damn week she needed to go get a new one. Yet, she still smiled.

"Come get it!" Korra handed Asami her plate, as Kaito was still dazed on the couch. She did not turn to see what Asami was doing, but by the sound of the clamoring of bowls, she was definitely piling on the condiments.

Kaito finally opened her aquamarine eyes, which popped out against her heavy black eyeliner. She got off the the broken couch, dusting debris off of her leather black skirt with chain links.

Asami said she'd gone through a goth stage, but it was hard to imagine it. Now Korra had an idea of what exactly that looked like.

Kaito was the splitting image of Asami. However, the brown tints of her natural, wavy hair, the darker complexion, the eye shape all gave away that Korra was also her mother.

"OUCH, MOM." Kaito grunted, fixing up her plate of pancakes. Asami let out a deep, booming laugh.  
"SO FUNNY." Asami answered.

Korra grabbed her plate and dispensed some sugar and strawberries onto her pancakes, the last of what was left. She sat down at the Sato family dining table. "Honey, it seems like I have the day off. Is there anything you guys wanted to do?" Korra asked her girls before taking a bite.

Asami looked up from her demolished pancake pile. Red liquid stuck to the sides of her muscular mouth from the strawberries. "GYM." Asami simply said. Kaito nodded. "BUT MOMS, CAN WE GO TO HOT TOPIC FIRST? I KNOW THERE'S A SALE GOING ON TODAY." Kaito boomed, equally as messy.

The two mothers nodded. This new store in Little Ba Sing Se, Hot Topic, was Kaito's newest favorite store. And they loved to spoil Kaito. The family washed up after breakfast, and got in their car. Korra decided to let Kaito drive, since she needed to learn at some point.

Besides the broken lamppost and five injured pedestrians, she did pretty well.

They parked on the side of the road and exited the car. Together, the family headed into the area of Little Ba Sing Se. "I'M GOING TO GO AHEAD. I MUST GET THAT SALE." Kaito looked back at her parents. Korra nodded her approval, and Kaito stomped towards Hot Topic, some running out of her way.

Korra held Asami's strong hand, grateful that it was only bruised when Asami squeezed her hand. She knew people looked and stared at them, one muscular girl and one Avatar. But she didn't care. After all these years, society would just have to accept the two as they were.

Also, Asami could easily squish them between her hands. What a turn on.

Asami looked down at Korra and smiled. "LOVE YOU." Her voice echoed into the street. Korra smiled back. "Love you too, 'Sami."

By the time the two women reached Hot Topic, the place was a mess. There were unconscious people with black hair and leather jackets thrown about the store. There was blood on the walls, but only a bit. But in the middle stood Kaito, happily smirking and holding two bags of Hot Topic clothing. "I GOT SOME OF THE CLOTHES." She boomed. Kaito then waterbent the water she had into her pouch.

Asami just smiled, as did Korra.

On their way out of the shopping area, they passed a group of boys about Kaito's age. They were easily recognizable as jocks, to stereotype them. They bent a boulder around, as to practice for some sort of match.

"Hey guys, you ever see a girl that big?" One with chestnut hair called. Kaito noticed their eyes on her.

"What an idiot. She's just some goth anyway." Another said. Kaito noticed this too, and tears ruining her black eye makeup. Korra walked beside her, trying to comfort her daughter.

But not Asami.

It all came back to her. The bullying, the nicknames, the jokes. School had been tough for her besides of her style and her ripped abs (in her defense, she didn't notice the cheerleaders and their googly eyes).

Asami was triggered. And there was one solution.

Korra noticed too. Reaching towards her wife, she screamed "Asami, no!"

"ASAMI SMASH." Asami yelled to the boys, and began sprinting.

\--------------

"Five hospital bills, a public destruction fine, what else?" Korra asked Asami. She was seated on the broken couch, staring at Asami.

"What about our daughter, Asami? She can't grow up learning to do stuff like help her mother with a "  
'KAITO SMASH'." Korra shook her head, then turned to the strong woman.

Her peridot eyes glistened with tears and guilt.

Korra tried to resist. "I can't stay mad at you. C'mere." Korra beckoned Asami over. Asami let Korra hold her in her arms, which were tiny compared to Asami's.

She sighed. Just another day for the Sato's.


End file.
